Outside the TV
by honoomaru
Summary: Kamen Rider. A very popular show among people of all ages. Loving the show so much a group of fans have taken the show to a whole new level. Chapter 4: The Rider Royale
1. Keitarou has arrived!

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Also some of the characters that'll appear in this story will not belong to me. Again like a few of my other fics this one will have japanese in it and as always there will be a dictionary at the end of the chapter. Just for an added note all Japanese words will be bolded.**

* * *

**Outside the TV**

**Chapter 1 - Keitarou has arrived**

_"Straight down the middle." An armored figure shouted jumping up in to the air. The figure gripped his glowing red sword as he came down slashing straight through a whale-like monster. "The best." The armored figure said as he finished. He then looked down to see where he had landed. "Oh no! Oh no!" He was standing on a ledge close some water and was about to fall in._

"That's Momotaros for you." A man laughed watching on his laptop. Closing it he looked outside of his window as he saw the sea landscape turn in to houses and skyscrapers. "So we're finally here. Japan." The man breathed happily. "Watch out Japan! Keitarou Mikuchi has appeared." Keitarou pumped his arms.

"Shh!" The other passengers on the plane shushed him.

"Ah gomen." Keitarou whispered an apology.

* * *

When the plane landed Keitarou jumped out of his seat and grabbed his duffel bag that he brought with him. Walking out of the plane he smelled the fresh air of Japan.

"Ah." Keitarou sighed. "Japan." Walking to the exit he hummed happily. He stopped walking when he heard a yell. Walking over to a ledge he looked down to the lower floor.

"Get back here!" A woman shouted she was chasing a man who had taken her luggage. Keitarou acted on impulse jumping down from the second floor he landed in front of the thief. Surprised the thief stood frozen in his spot. Keitarou smiled at the him and then unexpectedly punched the thief making him let go of the luggage. Picking up the luggage Keitarou looked up to the woman.

"Hey I got your-" Keitarou was unable to finish his sentence when the woman tackled him making Keitarou drop both of their bags.

"I'll teach you for taken somebody else's luggage." The woman said putting him in a head lock.

"You're wrong I'm not the thief." Keitarou said trying to talk to the woman. She wasn't listening as she tightened her grip on Keitarou. "Hey the real thief is getting away." Keitarou shouted seeing the theif had gotten back up and taken the both Keitarou's and the woman's dropped luggage.

* * *

"Sorry about before." The woman apologized. She finally come around to what Keitarou was saying and they both chase after the real thief and with the help of security they were able to catch him.

"It's alright after all everything worked out in the end." Keitarou showed no hard feelings the woman smiled at that.

"I'm Azulana Yurai." Azulana introduced herself.

"Keitarou Mikuchi." Keitarou introduced back.

"So why did you come to Japan?" Azulana asked.

"Well what about you?" Keitaoru asked back. Azulana blinked at his way of responding.

"Japan is my home." Azulana explained. "You see I'm dancer. I left Japan for a compeitition."

"**Soka**." Keitarou nodded.

"Your turn." Azulana said.

"Huh?" Keitarou looked clueless.

"Oh come on nobody is that short of an attention-span." Azulana lightly punched Keitarou. He grinned playfully.

"Alright, alright. Forgive me I've been a little out of it lately." Keitarou confessed.

"Really." Azulana replied sarcastically. Keitarou chuckled nervously.

"You see I'm just a really big fan of Japan."

"In others words you're just a bit Japanophile" Azulana clarrified in her own words. Keitarou laughed out loud.

"Yeah but a nicer term would be otaku." Azulana shrugged.

"So now your dream has come true." Azulana said already knowing Keitarou's type.

"Just a part of it has, the other part I'm hoping it'll come true later on."

"What hooking up with a cute Japanese girl." Azulana joked.

"I don't know would you like to? We can start by getting some lunch." Keitarou joked back. Azulana scowled at him and punched him across his face.

"What was that for?!" Keitarou shouted rubbing his face.

"I hate flirts." Azulana said with a stern look.

"You should say that sooner." Keitarou continued to rub his face. "But seriously do you want to get lunch? I do, I'm freaking starving." Keitarou moved his hand from his face to his stomach.

"Then lets go and eat. I know just the place." Azulana said taking the lead. Before following her Keitarou smiled at her back. Leading the both of them in to the city Azulana stopped in front of a cozy looking shop.

"**Oba-chan tadaima**." Azulana yelled walking in to the shop.

"Azulana**-chan okaerinasai**" A middle-aged woman said. She then noticed Keitarou come in. "Azulana-chan who is this? Boyfried perhaps." Oba-chan teased.

"**Chigaimasu Oba-chan**." Azulana denied it quickly.

"I'm just a tourist aiming to live here in Japan, besides I wouldn't count it on this." Keitarou rubbed the part where he got punched.

"Azulana-chan how do you suppose you'll get a boyfriend when you sock every guy that flirts with you." Oba-chan crossed her arms.

"I think I'd do better if you'd stop trying to matchmake me." Keitarou watched the two talk and then chuckled making the two woman turn his way.

"You sure have one eccentric oba-chan." Keitarou commented taking seat at the counter.

"You don't know the half of it." Azulana sighed taking a seat next to him. "Keitarou this is Oba-chan, Oba-chan this is Keitarou." She introduced the two.

"**Shunko Okashii yoroshiku**." Shunko put smile on her face and stuck out her hand. Keitarou stared at her.

"What do I got something on my face?" Shunko wiped her face seeing if anything was on it.

"What's the matter Keitarou?" Azulana inquired.

"Strange old lady." Keitarou said. Shunko then started to laugh and Azulana turned away rolling her eyes.

"So you noticed." Shunko said. Keitarou nodded. "I like you already Keitarou. Heres a menu call me when you've decided something." Shunko handed Keitarou a menu and walked towards the back where the kitchen was located.

"She's nice." Keitarou said looking over what they could eat.

"When she wants to be." Azulana said picking up a menu for herself. She looked through the menu wondering what to eat this time when something flashed in her eye. Looking over she saw Keitarou's duffle bug with the zipper open. Taking a closer look she saw a gold belt with a clock design for the buckle. "Hey Keitarou what's that belt you got in your bag?"

Looking over Keitarou noticed he left the zipper open. "Its nothing." He then zipped up his bag. "Oi Strange old lady I'll take a steak."

"That's Ms. Strange old lady to you." Shunko shouted from the kitchen.

"Oba-chan I'll just have noodles this time." Azulana shouted her order. Sizzling could be heard from the kitchen as Shunko started to make the food. Turning back to Keitarou she asked again. "Seriously whats in the bag."

"I told you its nothing." Keitarou said persistent on not answering.

"What is it cosplay?"

"No but I guess you can call it that."

"Is is the other part of your so-called dream?" Keitarou just stayed silent as he smiled.

"Ms. Strange old lady when is the food going to be done?"

"Never complain for your food it'll only make it taste worse." Shunko said coming out with both orders in hand. Setting the food infront of the two, she handed the two chopsticks.

"**Itakimasu**." The two said and started to eat. Upon Keitarou's first bite he yelled out.

"**Umai**! This is really good." He complimented.

"**Arigato**." Shunko thanked. Keitarou went back to eating but this time with happiness. "Hey Keitarou. You said you're looking for a place to live right." Keitarou nodded as he continued eating.

"Why not stay with me." Shunko suggested. Keitarou looked up mouth still full while Azulana spat out her food.

"You can't be serious." Azulana said after she wiped here mouth.

"Of course I am." Shunko reassured. Keitarou watched as the two went back and forth.

"I leave this to you guys." Keitarou said quietly getting up from his seat, he quietly left as the two debated. Walking through the the streets Keitarou smiled happily as he smelled the fresh air of the country he loved. "Japan really is lovely." Keitarou commented when he was stopped by some shaggy looking people. Some of them carried metal pipes or wooden swords, others went with being barehanded.

"Yo." One of them greeted.

"Hi." Keitarou politely greeted.

"You don't look like you're around from here."

"You're right, I'm not." Keitarou agreed. The group smirked.

"Well then you wouldn't know on how dangerous things get around here."

"No but then again I'll manage." Keitarou said.

"Then I guess you'll manage without your wallet. Now hand it over." One of them ordered.

"No." Keitarou said smugly.

"Alright then, but remember you asked for it." The group then walked forward ready to pound Keitarou. He on the other hand smiled happily.

* * *

"You're still going to do it no matter what I say." Azulana said.

"Yep." Shunko nodded. Azulana nodded.

"Fine." Shunko smiled as Azulana gave in. Turning to Keitarou seat she noticed he was gone. "Where's Keitarou?"

"His stuff is still here, he must have gone for a walk." Azulana said then got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Shunko inquired.

"To find Keitarou." Azulana said closing the door behind her. Thinking he couldn't have gone far she started to walk. Going around the streets for about ten minutes she turned a corner and noticed Keitarou walking out of an alley way.

"Keitarou." She called out.

"Azulana." Keitarou acknowledged her.

"I've been looking for you. So what have you been up to?" Azulana asked.

"Oh nothing." Keitarou smiled as he slightly turned his head back to the alley way where 8-10 men lay battered and bruised.

"Anyways lets get back to the shop, you'll be staying with us." Azulana told him. Keitarou smiled as he walked with Azulana back to the shop.

* * *

_**Honoomaru: Just like TKR and Blaze, I'm also going to take donation kamen riders. The donation is basically the same as TKR and here is an example I took from TKR. **_

**_Name: ----_**

**_Age: ---- (More specifically, around 16-35)_**

**_Height: -'-_**

**_Weight: ---lbs (or for comedic effect, 'none of your damn business')_**

**_Interests: (Hobbies)_**

**_Personality: (Brash, cocky, never takes anything personally, etc.)_**

**_Rider Belt: (I already have plans for New Den-O, Kiva, Drake, Kick Hopper, and Kaixa)_**

**Just ignore the weight and height. Never understood why we needed to put that. Anyways you'll learn why I'm doing this along the line. Also no Showa era kamen riders.**

* * *

**Japanese dictionary: not sure if all of them are spelled right**

**soka: I see**

**oba-chan: Grandma**

**tadaima: I'm home**

**-chan: tone of endearment usually meant towards girls**

**okaerinasai: welcome back**

**yoroshiku: nice to meet you**

**itadakimasu: I humbly recieve(basic ettique in japan)**

**umai: delicious**

**arigato: thank you**


	2. Henshin!

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Also some of the characters that'll appear in this story will not belong to me. Again like a few of my other fics this one will have japanese in it and as always there will be a dictionary at the end of the chapter. Just for an added note all Japanese words will be in bold. **

* * *

**Outside the TV**

**Chapter 2 - Henshin!**

In a building somewhere in Japan a woman sat in a chair looking down at the to the bustling life of the city. As she watched the people walk by she had a hollow expression. Her sight left from the people when a man entered the room.

"**Nani **Michael? The woman asked the worker, Michael.

"**Shokka-sama**." Michael greeted. "Sorry to disturb you but I thought to inform that you the last of the belts have just finished."

"I see." Standing up from her seat she turned to leave the room. The worker followed closely. Stopping at an elevator the two waited for the elevator to come. "How many have been distributed?"

"As of the moment only two out of the seventy-nine belts have been distributed among designated users." Michael answered. "Two others were taken by our 'misfit' while our scouts are now searching for legitimate users of the other seventy-five belts." At the mention of the 'misfit' Shokka's eyes lit up but soon died down. The elevator doors opened up with a ding. The two then entered and the worker pressed the number of the floor.

"How much longer until the rest can be distributed?" Shokka asked.

"Within the next two weeks." Michael replied. The doors opened up as the elevator reached the designated floor. Exiting the elevator the two walked through a hallway until they turned a corner coming up on a display window. Stopping the two looked upon a gallery of belts with many different designs.

"And how is our misfit? Is he doing okay?" Shokka asked curious. Michael couldn't help but notice a tiny trace of emotion in her voice.

"He's fine according to our scouts." Michael almost forced out.

"That's good." Shokka said not able to leave out the longing in her voice. Michael clenched his fists at the sound of it.

* * *

_"What is this!" Keitarou exclaimed to his employer. "You told me we'll be helping the world not destroy it!" _

_"We 'are' helping the earth. As soon as the belts are complete we will purge this world of all humans." Keitarou's boss said. Her face was hidden in the shadows so one couldn't properly see her._

_"But Kirika-chan!" Keitarou argued back but was stopped by the man standing next to her._

_"Enough of your senseless blabbering." _

_"Eddison." Keitarou acknowledged with venom. "Of course you'd be okay with this." _

_"Everything I do is for Kirika-sama's sake. You may be her most cherished friend but if you do not agree with her views then we have no choice but consider you an enemy." Eddison said gripping a phone in his hand. He then flipped it open and pushed 9-1-3 and then enter._

_'Standing by.'_

_"Henshin." Sliding the phone in to its spot. The belt activated._

_'Complete.'_

_Bringing up a cross-shaped gun Eddison pointed it at Keitarou. The two then stared off saying nothing. Keitarou looked over to Kirika who responded by closing her eyes and turning away. Eddison pulled the trigger._

Opening his eyes Keitarou found himself looking up to the ceiling. Confused for the moment he quickly remembering where he was and sat up. Putting his hand to his cheek he found that he was sweating. It wasn't particularly hot and yet he was sweating.

Sighing he fell back and put his hands over his eyes. Putting his hands down he looked to the ceiling and said blankly: "No more tacos before bed."

Looking over to his clock that rested on his nightstand he looked at the time. 5 A.M. "Well, at least I'm up." Keitarou said looking on the bright side. Getting out of bed he walked over to his bag that he has yet to pack. Picking out some clothes he stopped when he came upon the golden belt. Picking it up he stared at it. "Today is not going to be a good day." Keitarou said having a bad feeling in his gut. Putting the belt down he went to the bathroom. Taking a shower he loosened up under the warm water.

With in the next twenty minutes he finished his shower. Stepping out of the bath he dried himself off and changed in to his clothes. Grabbing his toothbrush he put some toothpaste and wet it. Putting it inside his mouth he began to scrub the insides of his mouth. Walking down the hallway he ended up in the living room.

Walking towards the couch he grabbed the remote on the coffee table and flipped tv on. He flipped through the channels trying to find the new channel but stopped on the famous TV Asashi. They were doing re-runs of episodes from the past ten Kamen Rider series to commemorate the ending of the first decade.

Sitting down he watched Kamen Rider Kabuto episode 39. Suddenly remembering what he came for he looked over to the kitchen. Taking a glance to the TV he got up and walked over to the sink. Spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth he rinsed his mouth by putting his head under the faucet. Wiping his mouth he spoke up.

"Dude wake up its time for breakfast." Keitarou acting as if somebody was in the room with him.

_'**Wakarimashita.**' _A ghostly voice echoed through the room. Not acting surprised Keitarou closed his eyes. Re-opening his eyes they glowed the a color of navy blue.

* * *

_'Damn alarm clock.' _Azulana cursed her clock. Slamming the clock she turned off the alarm. Staying where she lay she felt herself drift back in to her dreams. But she was then reeled back in to reality when she smelled that made her stomach rumble. Getting up she sluggish followed the smell. Walking through the hallway she made way to the living room. Seeing two blurs she rubbed her eyes. Expecting to see Shunko at the stove and Keitarou on the couch she gained a shock when she saw the positions reversed.

"Oba-chan?" Azulana said confused.

"**Ohayo **Azulana-chan." Shunko greeted. At the moment she had the TV turned on with a bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other. On the coffee table in front of her was a traditional japanese cooked meal. Azulana stood shocked staring at the food. "Want some?" Shunko offered seeing Azulana stare at the food.

"No." Azulana denied. "Oba-chan. Did you make this?" Azulana asked. Shunko shook her head.

"Keitarou did." Shunko motioned to Keitarou. "Let me tell you I was surprised to see him cooking." Shunko confessed. Azulana nodded agreeing with Shunko. But Azulana had to admit even though the person infront of her was Keitarou she couldn't help but feel that something was different about him.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse the same group that tried to mug Keitarou(and failed miserably) were now standing afraid.

"So tell me, why have you guys come back so badly bruised?" A man by the name of Trace asked them sitting on an oil drum. "Did you run in to a rival gang?" The group stood afraid of the man as they stayed slient. "Well?" Trace said waiting for an answer.

"N-no." One of them finally spoke up. "W-w-we we-were beaten b-by a... a..." The man didn't want to say the last part afraid of the reaction.

"What?" Trace asked.

"Single man." He said. The group then braced themselves for a reaction. They were confused when there was none. Trace stayed silent. Getting off the drum he turned around and walked behind the drum. "A single man." He repeated. Then suddenly Trace did a roundhouse kick on the oil drum making it fly towards the man who answered him.

"You were beaten by a single man!" Trace yelled out startling the small group. "You're a bunch of fools to be beaten by a single man." Trace scolded them once again turning his back.

"But **Trace-aniki **this man was strong. He was able to take all of without getting a scratch on him." One of them pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears as Trace kept his back on them. "He maybe strong enough to beat you." He said in a last ditch attempt. Trace kept his back to them.

All stayed silent as the group waited for a reaction. Trace turned around. The group then withered back as they saw the look in to Trace's eyes. If looks could kill they would have already been dead.

"Bring him." Was the only thing that Trace said as he turned his back to them once again.

* * *

"Please come again." Shunko said to the leaving customers. Turning around she walked to the kitchen. Walking in you could see both Keitarou and Azulana in aprons. "Okay guys we're done for today." Shunko told them. "But let me say Keitarou you really surprised me I never knew you could cook so well."

"I can do a lot of things. I just don't want to." Keitarou confessed.

"Lazy." Azulana commented, Keitarou chuckled.

"Anyways we're out of eggs along with fish." Shunko said.

"I'll go get them." Keitarou offered. "I need to get some stuff myself."

"Alright then Azulana go along with him." Shunko ordered Azulana.

"I can go alone." Keitarou reassured.

"No Keitarou." Azulana denied, agreeing with Shunko. "You don't know your way around remember."

"Well if you say so." Keitarou gave in. Before leaving he quickly went up stairs to grab his duffel bag. Leaving the two walked together to the marketplace. Along the way they passed a boy about nineteen. They continued to walk along without acknowleging the boy. That's when Keitarou stopped and turned around.

Looking in the boy's direction Keitarou continued to stare. "Keitarou." Azulana called. Turning back to his present task Keitarou couldn't help but smile.

* * *

With the boy, he continued to walk down until he came up upon a coffee shop. He took a seat on one of their outdoor tables. A waitress then came up on him asking for his order. Telling her what he wanted he went away to tell the chefs. A few moments later she came back with his order. Thanking the girl he took the cup in hand and drank the coffee.

"Who are you?" The boy said putting the cup down. Since walking past Keitarou, the boy felt a presence behind him following him.

"I believe it is customary for one to give his name first before asking another."

"Chad Leiter. But call me Phoenix." Phoenix introduced himself. "Your turn."

"Kivat-bat the third." A mechanical bat said flying down in front of Phoenix and landing on the table.

* * *

Thirty minutes later of shopping Keitarou and Azulana were walking back to the shop carrying bags in their hands. Azulana had the eggs and fish while Keitarou held personally bought items.

"Keitarou." Azulana called for his attention. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure." Keitarou agreed.

"What did you buy?" Azulana asked being curious.

"Just some tools." Keitarou being vague on his answers again.

"What are they for?" Azulana pressed.

"Has to do with my dream." Keitarou answered still being vague.

"Alright then let me ask this: Was that really you who cooked this morning?" Azulana asked causing Keitarou to make a confused expression.

"Of course." Keitarou reassured.

"Then why did it." Before Azulana could finish what she was saying somebody interrupted her.

"Are you Keitarou?"

"Yest and you are." Keitarou addressed the person who called him.

"Phoenix Leiter."

"Can I help you with something?" Keitarou asked.

"Yeah. You can start by telling me what the Rider Royale is." Phoenix said. Making Keitarou smile.

"Exactly how much did Kivat tell you?" Keitarou inquired.

"Just the beginning I was hoping you could fill in the rest." Kivat said appearing on Phoenix's shoulder.

"What?" Azulana yelled out. "What is that?" Azulana pointed at Kivat.

"Whoops I forgot you're yet to be involved." Keitarou remember the position they were in. "Come on lets go somewhere a bit more private." Keitarou suggested as they were starting to get a bit of a crowd. Walking away from the crowd to somewhere a bit more secluded. They walked a few feet away when they heard a muffled scream. Turning around the two noticed Azulana being pulled in to an alleyway.

"Azulana!" Keitarou yelled out. Stuffing his purchased tools in to his bag he ran after Azulana with Phoenix close behind him. The two continued to follow after Azulana's muffle screams. They stopped chasing when they saw Azulana being pulled in to an abandoned warehouse.

"They're doing alot to get you come." Phoenix commented.

"What can I say I'm a popular guy." Keitarou joked. Walking to enter the warehouse he was stopped by Phoenix.

"You sure want to, it looks like a trap." Phoenix told him.

"Do I look like I care." Keitarou said turning back to the warehouse. Phoenix stared at Keitarou for a sec and followed staying silent. Entering they walked towards the middle of the warehouse. The door then suddenly closed and what was left of the light was extinguished.

"Welcome." A voice in the darkness said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Keitarou called out.

"The names Trace Rogers and what I want is you." Trace introduced telling him his desires at the moment. "Last night, one of you defeated a number of my subordinates with ease as I heard."

"Okay now tell me again what this is about?" Keitarou asked crossing his arms.

"Simple I want to fight you." Trace said earnestly.

"Then you should have just asked." Keitarou said.

"Oh, don't be boring." Trace chuckled. "First I want to test you and see if you really are worth all the trouble." Upon these words light came flowed in to the room. Showing Keitarou and Phoenix were surrounded.

"Like I said trap." Phoenix crossed his arms.

"Like I said, I don't care." Keitarou repeated. "Besides this'll be a good test run." Keitarou said smirking. Unzipping his duffel bag he took out a black case and golden belt. Clipping on the belt Keitarou called out. "Teddy." A gold ball then flew out of Keitarou and materialized in to a navy blue oni.

"Present." Teddy said standing next to Keitarou. Some of the men stepped back in surprise of the mysterious arrival of Teddy.

"Kivat, considering the situation. I'll give your offer a try." Phoenix said.

"**Yoshaaa. Kivatte IKUZE**." Kivat cried flying off Phoenix's shoulder. Plucking Kivat out of the air Phoenix pushed a button in between Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Kivat's teeth.

_Bite._

Stain glass marks appeared on Phoenix's face and chains unwrapped around his waist to reveal a belt.

"Henshin."

Keitarou swiped his black case over his belt, while Phoenix turned Kivat upside down and pushed him in place on to the belt.

_Strike Form._

Even though the belts were activated nothing happened.

_'What are those two doing?' _Azulana wondered. The men had gagged her to keep her from talking as well tying her up so she wouldn't move. The men had different reactions.

"What are these two idiots." The men laughed.

"You guys lost to a cosplaying moron." Trace said to the group next to him. They whimpered as they were now looking even weaker.

"Still needs some tinkering but at least its working." Keitarou said looking at his belt. "Teddy." Keitarou snapped. Teddy nodded as he jumped in to the air transforming in to a sword.

"What the! That blue guy just turned in to a sword." One of the men cried out.

"He's starting to get my attention." Trace said starting to watch Keitarou seriously.

"Ikuze." Keitarou said turning his MacheTeddy around so the blunt side was facing out. Phoenix stayed silent as the two jumped towards the men.

"Get them." Trace ordered. The men then charged towards the two. Keitarou started off by kicking one of them in gut and slashed another that came to close. Slashing another one, he blocked an attack from another crony swinging a metal pipe. Swatting the pipe away Keitarou elbowed the man. More men charged at Keitarou, unfazed by the swarm Keitarou spun around knocking the men away. He then ran away towards a direction of more men.

Phoenix was doing pretty well himself. Dodging some swipes from a guy who was wielding shinai. Seeing him momentarily stop his swings Phoenix moved forward and took him out with a punch to the face. Phoenix then jumped on to his hands kicked the man in to another who got too close. Still on his hands Phoenix spun around like a propeller and kick away all who stood to close him. Getting on all fours Phoenix sweep kicked man and jumped right up with a uppercut to the falling man's gut. Grabbing hold of the man before he hit the floor Phoenix threw him towards the others flooring them.

Watching them on top of his oil drum Trace couldn't help but smile. "I now see on how you idiots lost. But I wouldn't say I'd end up the same way." Trace said still smiling. Azulana watched with amazed eyes. She knew Keitarou was a strong guy but she didn't think he'd be 'this' strong. But even though she was astonished by Keitarou's strength she couldn't help but wonder about the belts. She remembered Keitarou saying it had to do with his dream but she wondered; what was his dream?

Whacking another one Keitarou kicked him away. "**Mendokusai! **No matter what I do to take down one guy there's always another three waiting." Keitarou complained.

"Don't complain now." Phoenix said jumping back landing next to Keitarou. "After all we're half done." Phoenix said. Even though the two had lessened the enemy a great deal there were still plenty of them left.

"Yeah but there are way too many of them." Keitarou continued to complain.

"Then take 'em all out in one shot." Phoenix said taking a fuestle from his belt.

"Oh right. I forgot about that function." Keitarou put his MacheTeddy aside and grabbed his rider pass. Phoenix put the fuestle in Kivat's mouth to play, while Keitarou swiped his pass.

_Wake up._

_Full charge._

The sky went dark with a full moon in the background as both Keitarou and Phoenix charged up on their rider kicks. Phoenix shot his right leg in to the air. Flying off the belt Kivat flew around Phoenix's leg charging energy in to it. Keitarou crouched down as he felt energy from his belt follow down to his leg. The two then jumped up. Upside down Phoenix flew high in to the air and back-flipped as he came in front of the moon. Keitarou had also jumped high in to the air and stuck his leg out. The two then came flying down towards the defeating them in different ways. Making contact with the ground Phoenix caused a wave-like impact that blew the men away and caused a bat-like symbol to appear on the ground. While Keitarou with his energy charged kick caused an energy burst making electricity shocked all of them in to submission.

"Your turn." Keitarou pointed to Trace. Trace smiled getting up from his oil drum.

"Before we start how about you tell me what that belt of yours is." Trace said.

"Its got nothing to do with you that's for sure." Keitarou said taking his MacheTeddy back in to his hand.

"Don't be so sure after all, I've been hearing rumors about certain people getting belts saying their participants of some 'royale'. From what I hear its going to involve everybody." Trace said repeating the rumors that he had heard.

"Only rumors." Keitarou denied.

"Your tongue'll loosen after I kick your face around." Trace said running towards Keitarou.

"Just try." Keitarou taunted running towards Trace. Keitarou started first by slashing downward. Trace dodged to the side and retaliated with a kick. Reacting Keitarou put his sword in between him and the kick. He then shot a kick of his own towards Trace. Trace jumped up to dodge the kick and used Keitarou's shoulder to jump high in to the air. Annoyed Keitarou dusted off his shoulder and followed Trace on the ground. Flying towards a wall Trace kicked off of it flying back towards Keitarou. Sticking both his legs Trace came flying towards Keitarou with a drop kick. Keitarou smiled at the challenge and came running towards Trace. Connecting his sword with Trace's shoes, Keitarou was able to push Trace back making him flip through the air and land back on to the ground.

"**Suge.**" One of the men gasped. The men who didn't fight watched as an audience to Trace's and Keitarou's fight. They were so engrossed in their fight they didn't notice Phoenix sneak up to them.

_"Psst." _Phoenix whispered tried to get Azulana's attention. _"Hey Azulana or whatever your name was, over here." _Finally getting Azulana to turn away from Keitarou and Trace, Phoenix ungagged her. _"Come on lets move." _Untying the rest of her bonds the two moved away from the group.

Dodging another kick Keitarou swiped at Trace. Dodging the hit by jumping back, Trace for some reason couldn't help but smile.

"Well Excuse me for missing the funny part." Keitarou said noticing Trace's smile.

"Excuse me for smiling its just I haven't had so much fun in such a long time." Trace confessed. "Up till now all my opponents I fought were either too weak or others were just too afraid to fight me."

"Yeah, sounds like you've had a hard life." Keitarou said sarcastically keeping his sword up.

Trace chuckled. "As much as I enjoy fighting with you everything must come to an end."

"I agree. So lets end this." Keitarou said throwing Teddy over to where Phoenix and Azulana were standing. Teddy reverted back to his human form and stood next to the two. All went quiet as the two stared off. The two then charged at each other. Getting close proximity the two kicked their legs up.

_Full charge._

Trace was blasted back by the force of Keitarou's powered kick. Colliding with wall Trace gasped feeling darkness overtake him, Trace blacked out.

"I win." Keitarou said panting. He looked over the remaining men to see them backing away scared. "Lets get out of here." Keitarou said to his friends. Grabbing his duffel bag, Keitarou walked out with Phoenix, Azulana, Teddy, and Kivat who was perched on Phoenix's shoulder.

"So Keitarou." Azulana getting Keitarou's attention. "What exactly is that belt of yours?" Azulana repeated Trace's question.

"I could tell you." Azulana looked happy. "But then again, it'll ruin the surprise." Keitarou said, Azulana pouted.

"Does that mean you won't tell me." Phoenix said.

"You'll find out eventually. At least until all the participants have been selected." Keitarou once again being vague. Phoenix decided to just go with flow, Azulana just decide to give up all together. "Ya' know." Keitarou said putting a finger to his head. "I can't help but feel we're forgetting something." Keitarou referred to the forgot eggs and fish that lay forgotten in the warehouse. "Must be my imagination." Keitarou shrugged.

* * *

**To all those who have reviewed. I thank you, to those you didn't, I'm happy that you're at least reading my story. Excuse me for anything that may seem out of place or random. I'm kind of forcing ideas out of my head along with trying to make the chapters longer. ****Anyways I will now post up the belts that were taken along with the name of the user. **

**Takuya Murakami/Kamen Rider Faiz**

**Yuri Keikoku/Kamen Rider Glaive**

**Nathan James/Kamen Rider Gatack**

**Akira Matsuda/Kamen Rider ****Knight**

**Drake Matsuda/Kamen Rider ****Zeronos**

* * *

**Japanese dictionary: not sure if all of them are spelled right**

**nani: can be translated in many ways and is usually translated as 'what' but right now its being used as 'what is it'**

**-sama: tone of respect used towards somebody of a high rank**

**wakarimashita: understood**

**ohayo: good morning**

**aniki: big bro, boss**

**yosha: alright**

**kivatte ikuze: Kiva GO**

**mendokusai: what a pain**

**suge: amazing**


	3. Walking

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Also some of the characters that'll appear in this story will not belong to me. Again like a few of my other fics this one will have japanese in it and as always there will be a dictionary at the end of the chapter. Just for an added note all Japanese words will be in bold. **

* * *

**Outside the TV**

**Chapter 3 - Walking**

"Ohayo." Keitarou yawned.

"Keitarou." Shunko acknowledged. "I'm surprised you're usually the first up."

"Hey its Saturday. I always sleep in on Saturdays." Keitarou yawned again. Stretching Keitarou prepared for today's work.

"**Irasshaimase.**" Shunko said hearing the door open.

"Hey Phoenix." Azulana greeted her friend.

"Hi." Phoenix greeted back.

"Where's Kivat?" Azulana inquired noticing he wasn't Phoenix's shoulder.

"Right here milady." Kivat said flying up out of Phoenix's pocket and on to his shoulder.

"So has he said anything?" Phoenix asked taking a seat.

"Nope no matter how much I pry." Azulana sighed. "And I doubt Kivat has said anything." Azulana looked at the mechanical bat.

"I have no means of divulging information that Keitarou has yet to." Kivat answered. Azulana sighed.

"Its already been a week when is he going to tell us." Azulana wondered. Ever since the fight with Trace Azulana and Phoenix have been prying at Keitarou. Trying to get him to tell them about the belts and what they're for but so far no such luck has been made.

"So Phoenix have you decided on what you want?" Keitarou asked for his order.

"Just some fish and egg." Phoenix told him. Keitarou then disappeared in to the kitchen to tell Shunko.

"Tadaima." Teddy called out.

"**Okaeri**." Azulana welcomed Teddy back. During the past week Keitarou introduced Teddy to them. He had said Teddy and Kivat were the same and their origins would be revealed in time. Nobody protested against this especially Shunko. She was happy to know Teddy was going to stay with them. She became happier when she was told Teddy was the one who cooked the breakfast not Keitarou. Little disappointed but happy nonetheless.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the office building Michael came to an elevator. Entering the elevator he pressed a button with the words 'penthouse' on them. With the doors closing Michael felt the elevator move up. Michael watched as the numbers on the elevator change as it passed each floor. 17... 18... 19... 20... Penthouse. Exiting Michael walked down another hallway until he came up on a large door. He knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Shokka's voice was heard on the opposite side of the door. Opening the door Michael entered the room.

"Ohayo Shokka-sama." Michael greeted bowing to the girl who was now sitting close to the window in an arm chair.

"Ohayo Michael." Shokka greeted back. "Is their anything that I need to attend to?"

"**Iie.**" Michael shook his head. "Today you are free to move about your personal needs."

"That's good." Shokka smiled getting up from her chair. She walked across the room to a set of doors. Opening the doors she walked in to her bathroom. Michael walked over closed the door and then put his back to it.

In the bathroom Shokka went over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. Undressing Shokka stepped in to the tub.

"Michael." Shokka called from inside the bath.

"Yes Shokka-sama." Michael responded.

"Its been along time since I was outside. I wish to go for a walk today." Shokka told Michael what she wanted.

"**Wakarimashita.**" Michael nodded openning his phone. "I will prepare a limousine immediately."

"Iie." Shokka shook her head. "I wish to walk outside on my own."

"**Demo.**" Michael argued.

"No Michael." Shokka denied him to saw anything else. "I will go outside."

"**Hai.**" Michael gave in.

* * *

"Quiet." Azulana mused. Azulana was upstairs along with Keitarou, Phoenix, and Kivat. Teddy and Shunko were downstairs watching the shop.

"Find something to do then." Keitarou said sitting at the table, holding a screwdriver in one hand and his New Den-O belt in the other. Kivat lay in front of him unconscious.

"Like what?" Azulana asked him.

"I don't know. Watch some TV with Phoenix or something." Keitarou suggested. Phoenix was laying on the couch staring at the TV. With the remote in his hand he flipped through the channels not actually paying attention to one.

"No thanks."

"Well I hope you guys aren't up to anything mischievous." Shunko appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Ms. Strange old lady." Keitarou acknowledged without turning his back.

"This all your going to be doing for today?" Shunko inquired. The three just gave a couple of low grunts as their answers. "Alright then you leave me no choice." Shunko said as she grabbed the three.

"Woah, wait. What are you doing?" Keitarou asked being dragged along with the other two.

"Kivat." Phoenix called as they were already down the stairs.

"Phoenix?" Kivat woke up. Flying off the table Kivat flew down the stairs to Phoenix.

"Open the door Teddy." Shunko ordered. Teddy nodded and opened the door. Shunko then threw the three outside. "You three need to find something fun to do. And don't come back until you've had some." Shunko ordered shutting the door. The door opened once more as Keitarou's duffel bag came out. Standing there shocked the four just stared at the door.

"Want to go to the park." Keitarou suggested speaking up. The others just shrugged their answer.

"So." Phoenix trying to start a conversation. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because Oba-chan won't let us back in unless we have some fun." Azulana rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys she's just doing what's best." Keitarou smiled.

"You know Keitarou." Azulana said.

"What?"

"You're always smiling. The only time I've seen not smile is when I got captured." Azulana pointed out.

"Yeah she has a point." Phoenix agreed.

"Is their a reason for me not to smile?" Keitarou asked.

"No it's just your smile... always feels hollow." Keitarou stayed silent as he smiled. But his smile disappeared as he peered in to the crowd.

"Keitarou?" Azulana wondered along with Phoenix on what's wrong.

"Kirika." Keitarou ran in to the crowd.

"Keitarou!" The two called after. Giving each other a confused look they followed after Keitarou. Continuing to run Keitarou was able to expertly navigate through the crowd of people making sure not to bump in to people.

"What's up with Keitarou?" Phoenix wondered following Keitarou's trail of run.

"I don't know he said 'Kirika' before he ran." Azulana said.

"I think its about time I some explaining is done." Kivat said flying beside Phoenix's head.

"Explain what?" Phoenix questioned.

"About the rider belts." Kivat said. "I can't tell you what they're for but I can tell you the origins."

"Now you decide to talk." Azulana said irritated.

"Their were certain things that needed to be done." Kivat explained.

"Just talk." Azulana ordered.

"The rider belts were created by an organization that Keitarou used to work for." Keitarou continued to run making it out of the crowd he came up on a square. "He used to work with a group of distinguished of scientists. But before the belts could be fully finished Keitarou left the organization." Looking around the square Keitarou walked around. "His reasons for this were because of the plans his boss and girlfriend had decided for the belts." Keitarou stopped walking as he had found what he was looking for. "Her name was Kirika Shokka."

"Kirika." Keitarou stood in front of a bench.

"Keitarou." Kirika sat on the bench that Keitarou watched.

* * *

In the back streets a boy no older than seventeen wearing a cloak walked through an alley.

"Gah!!" The boy heard a scream. Calming walking towards the sound the boy came upon a corner. "Agh!!" Another scream was heard. The boy then stopped at the corner expecting something to come. The next thing that happened was a man came flying past the boy and crashed against a wall.

"Hmph." The boy grunted with a smirk. Turning the corner the boy came upon a bloodied street. Men were knockd out on the ground with bleeding noses and missing teeth. Ignoring the men the boy continued to walk through. That's when another man went flying past him.

"Sorry about that kid." A man apologized. The boy guessed he was the one who had knocked out the men who lay on the ground. "What's a kid like you doing here in the back streets?"

"I could say the same thing. Judging by your clothes you don't like somebody who's from around here." The boy replied. The man's clothes were clean and tidy not like the ones the men on the ground wore.

The man scoffed. "What I do is my business, not yours." The man crossed his arms clearly not in the mood.

"And if my business became your business?" The boy smiled making the man narrow his eyes.

"Then it's another story." The man replied wondering what the boy was up to.

"Well then my business just became yours." The boy taunted tempting the man to make a move.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't feel like fighting a brat." The man denied.

"Well then I'll just need to make you fight." The boy then ran at the man. Jumping up the boy stuck out his foot in a kick. The man surprised by the sudden movement could only react by using his arm to block the kick. The boy flipped back, landing in a crouching position he sprang up in an uppercut. The man could only jumping back as the punch narrowly missed his chin.

Rubbing his chin the man grunted. "Your pretty eager to start a fight." The man commented.

"I have my reasons." The boy said.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Shiroi Tora." Shiroi introduced himself.

"I'm Jyushin Oda." Jyushin cracked his knuckles. "Let me warn you before we start, you're about to experience hell." Shiroi stayed silent with smirk on his face.

Jyushin charged at Shiroi and swiped at him with a punch. Dodging the punch Shiroi continued like for the next couple of punch that came his way. Shiroi then dodged a kick from Jyushin by flipping back. By flipping back Shiroi was able to brush a kick against Jyushin's head. Jyushin was unprepared for Shiroi's next attack. Pouncing up Shiroi knocked the wind out of Jyushin by tackling Jyushin's stomach. Being pushed back Jyushin struggled to keep himself standing. Taking advantage of his weakened state Shiroi threw a barrage of kicks towards Jyushin.

Quickly taking in a breath of air Jyushin planted his feet. Jyushin stayed in place as he took all the shots from Shiroi's kicks. Seeing Jyushin was going nowhere Shiroi lowered his pace feeling lazy. Jyushin then took his chance and deflected one of the kicks, knocking Shiroi off balance. Being thrown off balance Shiroi fell right in to Jyushin upward kick. Bringing his foot back down Jyushin slammed Shiroi with a powerful axe kick.

Gasping Shiroi was not about to give up so he used the momentum of the kick to get on to his hands and kick Jyushin in the chest. Stumbling back Jyushin noticed Shiroi was already on the attack having almost no time to retaliate Jyushin could only shoot a weak kick. "**Kieru.**" Jyushin uttered. Disappearing before his very eyes Jyushiin scanned the area for Shiroi. Front. Right. Left. Behind. Shiroi was nowhere in any of these directions. '_Up._' Looking up to late he could only watch as Shiroi connected his heels with Jyushin's head in a vengeful axe kick.

Being forced on one knee Jyushin looked up Shiroi. Even though he was breathing hard Shiroi looked down to Jyushin with eyes of triumph. Putting his head down Jyushin accepted his defeat. Smiling Shiroi reached in to his cloak. Taking out the object he was searching for he held it in front of Jyushin. Looking up he saw Shiroi hold up a mechanical kabuto beetle.

"You are now a contestant of the Rider Royale."

* * *

**That's chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Anyways more rider belt have been taken.**

**Rob****ort Reeve/Kamen Rider Alternative Zero**

**Shouda Tsuruchi/Kamen Rider Todoroki**

**Amaki Toyoko/Kamen Rider Agito**

**Nick Dechant/Kamen Rider Sasword**

**Jyushin Oda/Kamen Rider Kabuto**

* * *

**Japanese dictionary: not sure if all of them are spelled right**

**irasshaimase: a term used to welcome customers**

**okaeri: a short version of okaerinasai **

**iie: no**

**wakarimashita: understood**

**demo: but**

**hai: yes**

**kieru: gone**


	4. The Rider Royale

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. Also some of the characters that'll appear in this story will not belong to me. Again like a few of my other fics this one will have japanese in it and as always there will be a dictionary at the end of the chapter. Just for an added note all Japanese words will be in bold. **

* * *

**Outside the TV**

**Chapter 4 - The Rider Royale**

On the Kabuto Extender, Shiroi and Jyushin sped through the streets.

"Turn here Louis." Shiroi called Jyushin by his prefered nickname. Turning the corner the two found themselves at a highschool.

"What are we doing here Shiroi?" Louis asked. "I mean seriously I know your seventeen but come on."

"I already graduated high school, thank you very much. We're here because of a contestant." Shiroi explained.

"Here?" Louis said bewildered.

"Hey some of the greatest heroes come from the most unexpected places." Shiroi said walking in to the school.

"You've got a point there." Louis scratched his head and followed Shiroi.

Walking in the two noticed it was lunchtime and the students were about. "Where are we supposed to go now?" Louis asked.

"I don't know." Shiroi confessed. Louis gave him a sour look. "Excuse me. Do you know where Takuya Murakami is?" Shiroi asked a passing by student.

"The cafeteria. Keep walking down here and then turn right." The student explained.

"Thank you." Shiroi said signaling Louis.

"So this Takuya kid is going to be a contestant." Louis said making Shiroi nod. But loud enough for the passing student to hear him.

"Contestant." The student quietly followed the two riders. Following the students directions they soon found themselves at the cafeteria.

"So which one of these guys is Takuya?" Louis inquired looking around the packed lunchroom.

"The guy in the middle." Shiroi confused Louis.

"Guy in the middle?" Louis turned to Shiroi, noticing Shiroi was looking over somewhere. Following his line of eye-sight he found a kid being bullied by a group of kids bigger than him. "Guy in the middle huh?"

"Guy in the middle." Shiroi repeated.

"Stop it already." A girl tried to defend the boy.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan we're just playing with him." The leader of the group Monta Saruki.

"Well Takuya doesn't want to play." Yuki said walking over to take Takuya away but Momo had grabbed her.

"Don't be like that Yuki-chan. But if you insist I'll tell the guys to stop." Monta said.

"**Honto.**" Yuki said happy.

"**Mochiron. **But only if you go on a date with me." Monta bargained.

"Iie. **Zettai ni **iie." Yuki said making her answer perfectly clear.

"Come on don't be like that." Monta being persistent. He then grabbed her ignoring her protests.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Louis said appearing behind the two.

"Nani?" Monta was the only he could say before being sent flying by a kick. The group that bullied Takuya stopped when they noticed their leader flying.

"You okay?" Shiroi asked Yuki, she nodded. "Sweet." Louis moved over to Takuya and helped him to his feet.

"Now what about you?" Louis asked Takuya.

"I'm fine." Takuya said quietly.

"Hey!" Monta yelled finally getting up.

"You're still here." Louis said.

"You guys are going to pay for that!" Monta yelled angry.

"Wait here, we'll be done in a sec." Shiroi said to Takuya. Shiroi and Louis then walked over to where Monta and friends stood.

"Get them!" Monta yelled. His lackeys then ran at the two.

* * *

"Kirika-chan." Keitarou said. Kirika was silent smiling earnestly.

"That's Kirika. That's his former girlfriend." Azulana said finally catching up to Keitarou with Phoenix and Kivat.

"By the looks of how stunned Keitarou is, yes." Phoenix nodded.

"Keitarou." Kirika said getting up from her seat and slowly walking towards Keitarou. "I've missed you." Kirika said wrapping her arounds him in a hug.

"Kirika." Keitarou whispered debating were to hug her back or to push her away.

"I'd advise you to step away from him. Shokka-sama." Michael said appearing behind the two.

"Nice to see you're still well Eddison." Keitarou hissed sarcastically turning to him.

"As well as you Mikuchi." Michael hissed back.

"Who's he?" Phoenix asked walking towards Keitarou.

"Michael Eddison, a former working partner." Keitarou introduced.

"I seen you've made some new friends." Michael said noticing Phoenix and Azulana.

"At least I can make friends." Keitarou taunted. Phoenix and Azulana looked in between the two and they could have sworn they saw actual sparks.

"Keitarou, Michael." Kirika said getting in between the two.

"**Gomen **Kirika-chan." Keitarou apologized. He then suddenly spun around Kirika and kicked Michael. Michael blocked the kick with his arm and retaliated with a punch. Taking the punch in the chest Keitarou shot back with a punch to the face. Spitting, Michael kicked his leg up in an axe kick. Moving back Keitarou tilted side to side dodging punches that came his way. Keitarou then punched to have it caught by Michael and vice-versa. Keitarou wasn't happy things were going to end in a tie so he jumped and dropped kicked Michael in the chest.

Being kicked against a railing Michael watched Keitarou rush towards him. Keitarou through a punch but missed as Michael jumped over and planted his feet on the ledge. Swinging at Keitarou, Michael back-handed him and quickly grabbed the bar with both hands and his body around to kick Keitarou. Not happy Keitarou stepped forward again to punch Michael. But Micheal was a step ahead of him as he slipped through an opening in the railing to kick Keitarou again. Before Keitarou could react Michael had jumped over the railing. Keitarou followed angry and annoyed.

"They sure are causing a ruckus." Phoenix commented watching from the railing. Looking around one could see Keitarou's and Michael's fight were starting to attract a crowd.

"Those two are strong aren't they **Onii-chan.**" A girl said to her brother.

"Maybe but I'm stronger." The boy said.

The crowd of bystanders grew larger as a couple of people took interest in the fight. A man sitting on steps watched the fight as he tuned his guitar. Another man who was fingering a deck of cards watched the fight with an intent to jump in at any second.

"I wonder how far they're going to go?" Phoenix wondered.

"We can only imagin." Kivat said. But one out of the four didn't have to imagin how far because she already knew.

"Shokka**-san.**" Azulana noticed Kirika walk past them and down a ramp towards the two fighters.

With Keitarou and Michael they both punch hitting each other in the chest area. They both went flying back landing on their feet. The two then escalated their fight from a street fight to a rider fight by taking out their belts. The belt then alerted some of the bystanders to what was really happening. Keitarou clipped his belt on while Michael flipped his phone open.

_Standing by._

"Henshin."

_Complete._

_Strike Form._

Activating their belts, Keitarou stayed the same which confused some of the bystanders while Michael's belt materialized the armor of Kamen Rider Kaixa.

"I see you haven't gotten the armor function up yet." Michael taunted.

"**Urusai!**" Keitarou demanded constructing his Dengasher in to sword mode. Michael just scoffed and inserted his mission memory forming the blade, and pointed his Blay gun at Keitarou. Kirika continued to walk towards the two fighting riders until she was stopped by Kivat.

"**Abunai! **I don't you think you should get any closer." Kivat said flying around Kirika's head to Phoenix's shoulder.

"Kivat's right. It'll be dangerous if yo uget too close." Phoenix warned.

"There will only be more danger when the Rider Royale starts." Kirika said not taking her eyes off.

"Okay I'm getting really tired of hearing that. Just what is the Rider Royale?" Azulana questioned. Kirika turned away from the fight to look at Azulana.

* * *

"Arigato." Takuya quietly thanked Shiroi and Louis. They had only taken a minute to defeat Monta's group and when Monta had decided to join at the end Shiroi and Louis sent him flying with punch-kick combo. At the moment they were on top of the roof.

"Don't worry about it." Louis said shrugging the thing off.

"So why are you guys here?" Yuki asked.

"That's right we didn't tell you guys yet." Shiroi remembering his purpose for the moment.

"The reason we came here was because of Takuya." Louis explained.

"**Boku?**" Takuya pointed at himself.

"Yes you." Louis nodded.

"Takuya, about a week ago you got a belt in the mail, right?" Shiroi asked. Takuya nodded.

"That's right he did but the place where the buckle was supposed to be was hollow." Yuki remembered the belt.

"Well belt is a rider belt." Shiroi explained.

"Rider belt. As in the Kamen Rider belts from tv?" Yuki asked.

"Yes but we've taken Kamen Rider outside the tv and turned it, in to something... bigger." Shiroi continued to explain.

"I'm not really following you." Yuki said confused.

"What we're getting at is Takuya, you're going to be part of the Rider Royale." Louis explained along with Shiroi.

"That's right. The Rider Royale is a competition where certain people like you have been given a rider belt. What happens in this competition is you fight in a free-for-all and the last man standing gets the prize." Shiroi explained.

* * *

"Okay so the Rider Royale is a competition but so what." Azulana said

"You see in my days of watching humanity I've noticed how disgusting they can be so the riders belts were created for a competition where the winner gets to decide on what happens to them." Kirika explained.

"Decide?" Phoenix pointed out the word usage.

"The winner of the royale gets to recreate the world in his image. He can wipe out disease, destroy all weapons of mass destruction, and even bring people back to life."

"Well that's good. I wonder why Keitarou kept this secret from us?" Azulana wondered seeing it was nothing bad.

"But that can also mean the winner can get rid of people he dislikes." Kirika explained the downside.

"Nani?"

"To create a perpect world all must have the same view if there are any conflicting views, war is but only a few means away." Azulana, Phoenix, and Kivat stayed silent stunned by the explanation. "And if the winner may choose it, he can destroy this entire world."

* * *

"You mean if Takuya wins he can create the world in anyway possible." Yuki asked.

"_If_ he wins." Louis nodded.

"But the question right now is... will you be fighting?" Shiroi said holding up the Faiz phone.

"But my question is: is what you're talking about even real?" Yuki asked skeptical.

"My question is are you all ways going to be talking for him?" Louis asked seeing on how quiet Takuya was.

"Takuya is just shy, besides he has no reason to talk to you." Yuki defended Takuya. Louis was about to saying something but Shiroi placed his hand in front of his head before he could say anything.

"Sorry about that but really its all up to you whether you believe us or not." Shiroi said giving Takuya the phone. Takuya eyed the phone thinking whether he should take the offer or not.

"So its true. You guys are contestants." The group heard somebody talking behind them. Turning around it was the student that gave Shiroi and Louis directions.

"Yeah we're contestants what's it to you?" Louis questioned the kid.

"Your my opponents." The student then held up a rider buckle. Yuki and Takuya showed surprise while Shiroi and Louis' faces hardened.

"Well who'd think we'd find another contestant here." Shiroi said reaching in to his pocket.

"Just shows you how small the world is." Louis said, the Kabuto Zector then appeared and started to fly around him.

"**Kimi, namae?**" Shiroi asked.

"Yuri Keikou, Kamen Rider Glaive." Yuri said inserting a card on to a panel and then pushing the panel in to the buckle and put it to his waist. Shiroi stuck out a vent deck with tiger insignia and Louis grabbed the Kabuto Zecter out of the air.

"Henshin."

_Henshin._

_Turn up._

The two bystanders being Takuya and Yuki were surprised when the three transformed before their very eyes and from there they knew every word Shiroi and Louis were saying was real. Raising their weapons the three were about to start their fight when a scream was heard. Turning to look over the edge of the school they soon saw a mass of orphnoches.

"**Kaijins? **Have all the belts been given away already." Louis looked over to Shiroi.

"No, I would have been told if they had." Shiroi shook his head. Yuri, Takuya, and Yuki watched as their schoolmates get turned in to sand by the orphnochs.

"**Hidoi.**" Was the only thing Yuki could say as she watched her schoolmates die. Takuya then noticed Monta walk out with the orphnoches around run past him towards other students.

"Monta?"

"**Kisama, doko da?**" Monta yelled turning in to monkey orphnoch. Takuya jumped back at the sight of Monta.

"I think he's calling for us." Louis guessed.

"Well we did make him flying... twice." Shiroi pointed out. Yuri was unable to watch anymore as he turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Oi wait for us!" Louis yelled following after with Shiroi right behind. Takuya and Yuki continued to watch Monta's group of kaijins turn the school population in to sand. Gripping the Faiz phone Takuya ran down the stairs.

"Takuya?" Yuki called following him.

Using his Des Visor Shiroi chopped one orphnoch and swung over to chop another. He then chopped one in-clean half with a downward strike. He then pushed the handle up opening a compartment on top of the axe. Drawing a card Shiroi inserted the card and pulled the handle down.

_Strike Vent._

With the axe disappearing two claws appeared in its place. Thrusting them out in front of him, Shiroi impaled two orphnochs that came running at him.

With his Kunai Gun in hand Louis shot two orphnochs at his sides. Then flipping it around Louis held it in axe mode and slashed in a crescent formation slashing an orphnoch infront and the at the back of him. Scoffing at how easy these guys were Louis grabbed the horn of the kabuto and pulled it back after calling out.

"Cast Off."

_Cast Off._

_Change Beetle._

Grabbing his kunai gun once again Louis grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled out a dagger. Tapping the side of his belt Louis called out once again.

"Clock Up."

_Clock Up._

Speeding off in to the world of clock up Louis ran by each orphnoch and slashed each one a couple before moving on to the next one.

_Clock Over._

When Louis exited clock up the orphnochs exploded.

"Lightweights." Louis chuckled before seething his dagger.

Unlike Louis and Shiroi who savored their fight before finishing off their opponents, Yuri wasted no time in defeating his opponents. Swiping his card through his rouser, Yuri through the card in front of him. The card then turned in to a hologram that was then absorbed in to to the blade, charging it up. Slashing one, he moved to another and slashed that one. Stabbing one other he kicked it, in to another orphnoch and stabbed through again in to both orphnochs.

"Takuya!" Yuki called running after Takuya. Running through a hallway Takuya pushed an orphnoch down the stairs as it came up and kicked another away from him. _'Was Takuya always so strong?' _Yuki spaced-out as she thought of it but had gotten captured because she space-out.

"Yuki-chan." Monta being the one who captured her.

"**Hannasei!**" Yuki screamed trying to get herself free.

"Iie." Monta denied. "Now there is nothing in the way of you going on a date with me." And on that note Yuki screamed even louder.

"Let her go." The two heard. They looked over to see Takuya holding his backpack.

"And who's going to make me? You?" Monta laughed.

"Yes." Takuya said as he opened his pack to reveal the rider belt. Snapping it on, he opened the phone and pressed the activation code.

_Standing by._

"Henshin."

_Complete._

"Your a rider." Monta said astounded and angry.

_'Takuya.' _Yuki whispered. She was then thrown to the side as Monta charged at Takuya.

"Done already, huh." Shiroi said as he noticed Louis walk up to him.

"I can travel at speed light remember." Louis reminded.

"Right." Shiroi nodded.

"And I see 'he's' also done." Louis voice went dark as he noticed Yuri. The three stared off daring the other to move but what happened next really rained on their parade. Both Takuya and Monta came down smashing through the window to ground floor.

"Takuya?" Shiroi guessed.

"I wonder if he has an answer?" Louis wondered. Getting up Takuya punch Monta in the chest and followed up to him again but Monta beat him to it and he punched Takuya away. Taking the Faiz phone Takuya converted it to gun form and started to fire at Monta. Monta was undeterred as he ran through the shots with his arms up. Takuya learned too late that the shots were ineffective against Monta, as he had already gotten close enough to slug Takuya.

"Ha, do you see that you're too weak to go against a big guy like you should just stay down." Monta continued to taunt Takuya but Takuya wouldn't listen. Takuya reached down to the buckle and pressed in a code.

"I wonder what he's got planned if he's just going to stay down like that." Louis said as Takuya continued to stay on the ground as Monta taunted him.

"You're right." Shiroi agreed. Yuri stayed silent watching Takuya's fight. The trio then heard a hissing sound, turning behind them they moved out of the way as the Autovajin battle mode flew past them. Monta noticed too late as he was shot away from Takuya. Finally getting up Takuya took his mission memory and inserted in to the handlebar on the Autovajin's right shoulder. Pulling the handle, Takuya pulled out a glowing red sword.

"This is going to sting Monta, I hope your ready." Takuya threatened for the first time.

"Bring it on little man." Monta motioned his hand forward. Takuya then ran forward dodging a swing by Monta. Takuya then swung his own arm followed closely by a slash.

"Why you little!" Monta now enraged. Turning to Takuya, Monta swung at him again but got his arm slashed in the process. Takuya then deflected the other arm and slashed Monta on his chest making him stumble back. Opening the phone Takuya pressed the enter button.

_Exceed Charge._

Energy then went flowing up from the belt through his arm to his sword. Takuya then swung his sword across the ground shooting a line of energy that shot towards Monta and entrapped him. Running towards Monta, Takuya slashed him twice and finally third slash Takuya went past him. As Monta screamed he turned to dust.

"Your answer." Shiroi said.

Turning to him Takuya answered: "I'll fight."

* * *

"You shouldn't have left." Michael said as he slashed at Keitarou. Keitarou was able to keep himself from getting cut up by blocking with his Dengasher but was unable to keep himself from flying. Even though Keitarou had no armor he was able to keep himself from getting to badly beat up. So far he only had a few cuts and couple of bad burns.

"I'm not going to let you guys wipe out the human race." Keitarou protested. "Do you guys have any idea what you're doing."

"We know exactly what we're doing." Michael said as he fired at Keitarou. Keitarou jumped out of the way before the shots could connect.

"Man Keitarou is getting beat!" Azulana said worried.

"If only he didn't turn off the henshinmechanism." Phoenix said. Phoenix tried to help Keitarou earlier but Keitarou had turned off the henshin mechanism when he was tweaking with them.

"Please be okay." Azulana prayed. Kirika who watched near them also wished for this so she took matters in her own hands.

"Michael." Kirika said walking up to Michael. "End this now." Kirika ordered whispering a finally part that nobody could hear.

"Hai, Shokka-sama." Michael nodded. From his left wrist he took out a mission memory from a watch and inserted it in to the Kaixa phone.

_Complete._

Michael's armor then lifted off of him and the photon blood turned silver and his eyes turned golden.

_Start up._

With that Michael sped forward and with his Blay gun held high. Keitarou could not react as he felt the blade press against his chest.

_3... 2... 1... Time Out._

Michael's armor then went back to normal as he appeared next Kirika. The next few seconds were the longest seconds of everybodies life that watched this fight. Keitarou's twichted as he started to spit blood. Then there on his chest one could see an X-cut with blood seeping out.

"KEITAROU!" Azulana screamed. Keitarou couldn't hear anything as he felt lightheaded. Taking heavy steps Keitarou walked towards Kirika.

"Kirika." Keitarou whispered before falling on his knees then on to his stomach. Crouching down Kirika stared at Keitarou. For a few more moments Kirika continued to stare at Keitarou before closing her eyes. Standing up Kirkia turned around.

"**Kairou**Michael." Kirika ordered.

"Hai Shokka-sama." Michael nodded taking the phone and pressing the cancel button. While walking away from Keitarou, Azulana and Phoenix ran towards Keitarou.

"Keitarou!" Azulana yelled for a reaction. "Please Keitarou, wake up! Keitarou!"

"Come on man you can't be dead!" Phoenix also yelled looking at Keitarou up and down his body. Upon his inspection Phoenix was able to find a disc laying near Keitarou's head.

"We need to get Keitarou out of here." Kivat suggested.

"He'll be better at a hospital." Azulana argued.

"True but it'll cause to much question, so we need to get him out of here, now!" Kivat ordered explaining.

"Alright, let's get him out of here." Azulana reluctantly agreed. Both Phoenix and Azulana grabbed Keitarou by the arms and put them over their shoulders. They dragged Keitaoru away before the police cars or abulances could get there. The crowd soon dispersed wondering whether the fight was some type of show or if somebody was making a movie. But some bystanders knew it was the starting point of the Rider Royale.

"Onii-chan." The younger sister from before turned to her brother.

The brother sighed. "He was hurt pretty bad, I guess we could go see if he's fine." The two siblings then went after the three plus one bat.

* * *

**That's chapter 4. But its not like anybody read it. I mean seriously where is everybody? Its become quiet here on the site. Anyways I apologized if the story doesn't seem to good I'm forcing ideas out of my head but I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Two rider belts have just been taken.**

**Drake Blaze/Kamen Rider Ryuga**

**Thomas Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Riotrooper**

* * *

**Japanese dictionary: not sure if all of them are spelled right**

**honto: really**

**zettai (ni): absolutely**

**gomen: sorry**

**onii-chan: older brother**

**-san: A term of respect meaning the same thing as mr. or ms.**

**urusai: shut up**

**abunai: (that's) dangerous**

**boku: me**

**kimi: you**

**namae: name**

**kaijins: humanoid monsters**

**hidoi: terrible**

**kisama: bastard, scum**

**doko (da): where**

**hannasei: let go**

**kairou: go back**


End file.
